A person who desires to have his or her hair professionally shampooed generally sits in a chair which is reclined backwards with the back of the person's head resting against the upper ridge of a sink such that water applied to the hair will run into the sink. Trays are available which assist in the shampooing of hair by receiving water applied to the hair and directing it towards a sink. Existing devices consist of a substantially rigid tray with generally inflexible sides which are symmetrically shaped such that the device is best used, or only usable, when positioned directly behind the person whose hair is to be shampooed. Even when used directly behind a person, the operator must hold the device in the desired position which causes stress to the upper back of the operator.
Disabled or elderly people, however, are often unable to recline back either because of the existence of a wheel chair, or because of their general infirmity. The difficulty is further compounded because such elderly or disabled people often have frail, thin necks, and their body, including their jaws and shoulders, are sensitive. When existing devices are positioned against the side of the neck for such people, the device must be managed carefully if the operator is to avoid causing discomfort to the customer.
Even when great care is used, existing devices cannot deform to the shape of the customer's neck and shoulders and still provide a ramp to direct water away from the customer as desired. As a result, it is often difficult to shampoo the hair of a disabled or elderly person without running a great deal of water on the person's clothing or on the floor.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a tray or other device which can direct water from a person's hair toward the person's side. It would further be desirable that a tray have flexibility so that it will conform to the shape of a person's shoulder and neck, without causing pain or injury to the customer whose hair is being shampooed.